Girl at the Rock Show
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Sorry for the long time no post. I took a serious hiatus from this series and got into another fandom, but like a sirens call I'm back! A definite shift in their relationship dynamic, the Speedster and Porcupine are now a secret couple! Their first date is going to be a whirlwind for them both, as our favorite porcupine navigates Institute politics to be the Girl at the Rock Show.


A concert, they were going to a concert, how awesome was thing going to be? It was for a band she and Pietro were both into, The Festering Boils. Their first date that they wouldn't have to hide or make excuses about. They could just be a couple of kids in a relationship going to a concert together. Was there really anything more she could ask for?

"Hey Vanna, want to go catch a movie tomorrow," Kitty asked.

"Well, I can hit the movies in the morning but I made plans for the afternoon. I promised Trent and Sam we'd hit the skate park," Evanna answered, tightening the wheels on her board.

"Oh yeah, how are things with Trent. You haven't said much about him since the dance," Kitty pressed her.

"Trent is a great guy Kitty, but he's not my guy. There just weren't any sparks. We're still friends though," Evanna said, standing now that her maintenance was done.

Kitty seeing her finished with her work gathered her homework and looked around. No Scott, no Jean good.

"Well good, cause like I wanted to ask a favor. The movie...see Lance actually asked me if I wanted to go with him," Kitty confessed with a blush.

"Oh you're back on again huh," Evanna asked, nudging Kitty with her arm.

"Well it's not like we're on you know since he and I were never dating. Still though, he asked me out, but I know that Scott and Jean would freak since he's supposed to be like the enemy," Kitty said, huffing as she thought about it.

Evanna nodded, she could only agree with that. Scott and Jean really did have this high and mighty thing at times, just because they had their powers for the longest and were kind of their leaders. Still, didn't they know they weren't soldiers they were kids thrown into this messed up situation.

"Yeah alright, but you have to cover for me tomorrow night then. I'm going to a concert and it'll probably be late before I get back. Curfew and all," Evanna negotiated.

"A concert, with who," Kitty asked.

"Just a friend," she evaded, as they exited the school building.

"And it's the only way you'd cover for me," Kitty questioned her.

"Well, I'd do it anyway. You and Lance are still friends of sorts even with all this stuff between you, but I would appreciate it and we'd be even. No favors necessary between us," Evanna explained.

"Alright, deal," Kitty said as they shook on it.

The next day Kitty and Evanna left the manor together but they didn't stay together. Evanna leaving Kitty at the movies and opting to go to the mall instead. Shopping for an outfit for the concert. She was flipping through the racks when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," A voice purred in her ear.

"Pietro knock it off," Evanna said, laughing as she knocked his hands off of her face. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Lance mentioned it. We're not close, but well he knows about our "issues." It's been weird having something in common with a guy I don't normally like," Pietro confessed, his expression sheepish.

"Yeah, I haven't told any of the others about us, but I think Kitty and I would really get along if I did," Evanna agreed as she continued browsing the racks.

"What about something like this," Pietro suggested, his expression mischievous as he held up a ripped midi top.

"If I wanted something like that I would borrow something from Rogue," she said dismissing the top and tugging out a mini skirt.

"Not sure what to even wear to this thing. What are you wearing," Evanna asked as she put the skirt back.

"Well, when you look this good naturally it seems unfair to put more effort into my looks," Pietro bragged as he slicked a hand through his hair.

"Oh whatever, I'll figure something out," she muttered rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's shenanigans.

The thought made her heart thump, they were dating. He was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. She felt lucky, Pietro was cute lots of girls thought so. They always had, even back in New York. It was why he had so much more experience with dating then she did, that and Pietro always made her dates feel super uncomfortable and then they ended up breaking up. That problem wouldn't happen this time though, cause she was dating the usual cause of her breakups.

"Well it's fine, whatever you wear I bet you'll look great," Pietro said, hisw tone of voice nonchalant causing Evanna to turn on him.

"What did you just say," she demanded.

"That whatever you wear, you'll look great? I'm a jerk not blind. You've got a good face, and a great figure. You could pull of a trash bag if you had to," Pietro said, his tone now defensive as Evanna stared at him mouth agape.

Evanna felt a smile coming to her face and she leaned up pressing a quick kisas to Pietro's cheek. Just a little positive reinforcement for when he says or does sweet things. That seemed like a good idea, especially since they didn't really get to see one another all that often. She still had at least an hour to blow before that movie was going to be over. She had to find something, or borrow from Rogue, but that would take some explanations she just didn't have or want to give really.

"Oh, this is perfect," she said as she took the dress off the rack and held it up to herself. "A little short, but I wasn't planning on not wearing tights with it anyway."

With the outfit in hand, and it being nearly time for the movie to end Pietro and Evanna had to go their separate ways.

"I'll see you tonight," Pietro asked, holding onto her hand tightly.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in front of the stadium ok," Evanna said.

With a plan in mind and dress in hand, Evanna met Kitty back at the theatre. Kitty giving her a rundown of the movie in case the others had questions about it as they made their way back to the institute.

"Man, that does sound like a riot. I should have gone to see it. Well there's always next time," Evanna said, shrugging as she nudged open the door to the institute.

"So like what are you going to do now," Kitty asked.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I still have to do hair and makeup for the concert and shower."

Nodding in understanding she and Kitty parted ways, Evanna heading to her room. While it might take her an hour or two to get ready, she had ages before the concert. This was mostly a precaution against Jean and the Professor. They were well meaning but nosy really. Flopping onto her bed she tried to get some studying done, really she did but it was impossible. Her head was full of thoughts on the concert and Pietro.

So she escaped the manor again, using the paths and deciding that a walk would clear her head better. It didn't really but, it burned off the nervous energy. Heading back to the institute she hopped in the shower grateful that the bathroom on her floor was empty. It was pretty impossible to tell if that was going to be the case most of the time. Still she lucked out this time it seemed. Still better not to push her luck, it would be better to do hair and makeup in her room.

Twin spiked pigtails, and a smoky kind of makeup, and she was ready for the concert. The dress fit pretty well, falling off the shoulders and clinging to all the right spots. Shoes, it was a concert, something comfortable, her sneakers wouldn't work though. Maybe she could borrow a pair of shoes from Rogue. Well that would be easy, Rogue was laid back, and wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hey Rogue, can I borrow some of your shoes," Evanna asked.

"What, wow look at you. You're lookin fancy tonight," Rogue complimented her.

"Thanks, I got a concert to go to tonight. So I thought I should look a little better," Evanna explained.

"Well, I'll loan you a pair of shoes no problem. Just don't lose them," Rogue warned her.

"Yeah, for sure," Evanna agreed accepting the shoes from her friend.

Slipping them on she struck a pose making Rogue laugh.

"Very nice."

"Thanks I'd better get going before the Prof or Auntie O come looking for me. Later," Evanna waved bye, calling out a quick bye to Kitty who was on the phone in the room.

She practically sprinted across the foyer, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her. Sweet relief she was home free now wasn't she. Or so she thought as she was pushing open the gates and a pair of headlights caught her in their view.

"Vanna?"

"Oh, Scott hey what's up," Evanna said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Going somewhere," Scott asked, looking at her from over the steering wheel.

"Ah yeah, The Festering Boils have a concert today. I managed to snag a ticket. I'm just on my way now," Evanna explained.

"Want a ride," Scott offered.

"No, that's alright. I want to walk. Get me into the concert mood," Evanna said, waving bye to him as she headed into town.

She finally made i to the concert venue and couldn't fight the grin that came to her face. The Festering Boils were awesome and getting to see them with her boyfriend had to be the best part of all really. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around but no one was there. When there was another tap she turned, but this time she did a full 360 turn and was facing Pietro this time.

"Not bad Slow-mo. Not bad at all." Pietro complimented her.

Whether he meant that as in her figuring out his game or how she looked tonight was anyones guess. Though if she could hazard one, well judging by the heated look in his eyes he liked what he saw. Which she was pretty proud of, she had worked hard to look good like this.

"Well come on, it's time to party," Evanna said taking his hand and lacing their fingers together as she dragged him into the venue.

The concert wa amazing. The music loud, and deep, so strong it felt like it was shaking her down to the bones. But the best part had to be being a teenager with Pietro. Dancing and hollering, jumping out and down and just being themselves. Not Spyke from the X-Men or even Evanna niece to Ororo Munroe just Evanna, and he wasn't Quicksilver with the Brotherhood or Pietro some to Magneto, he was just Pietro. Feeling that in her bones she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey, what was that for," Pietro shouted over the music.

"Nothing...just thanks! I'm really glad I said yes to this," Evanna shouted back, her hands cupping her mouth.

Sometimes the best thing for them to do was be a kid. Sometimes being a kid in love was even better, even if neither knew the trouble that was coming their way.


End file.
